


nice try. I know you better then you do

by Clai



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Im too tired for tags, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Sick Character, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clai/pseuds/Clai
Summary: Shuuichi knows that the small boy is keeping something from him but what? Now if only he could find a way to stop his boyfriend from being an extreme distraction so that he could ask him...





	nice try. I know you better then you do

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHHH LMAO I WROTE THIS ON MY PHONE~~ ;))))  
> (so yeet have yrself a hunky dory by imagining the punctuation for me xoxo)
> 
> Theres gon be a part two too okay me 2 xx

At 12:15pm, a certain skinny violet-haired boy decided now would be a good time to get out of bed. Shuuichi didn't really have a problem with his boyfriend getting up at this time, but it did interrupt the so far comfortable and successful diet plan the two (but mostly just him because of the leaders constant input of crappy foods) had put together so that Kokichi could move towards being a more healthy weight. Then again, the detective didnt have the heart (or the balls as kokichi liked to put it) to wake the small dictator up after the purple haired boy had recently been bombarded with constant stress lately. First the youngest member of dice had been admitted to the hospital after an incident involving monoxide poisoning, and then ontop of that kokichi had to attend multiple meetings with shady people who worked for the government to represent his organisation. And as if that wasnt enough, all students who had woken up from participating in the killing game were legally forced to return into education until they graduated, which meant unnecessary stress in the form of homework and class projects. So overall it made perfect sense that shuuichi would allow his loved one to catch up of some well-deserved sleep on a weekend.

Although, the smaller boy would usually be up and about by this time so shuuichi couldnt help but worry at least a little bit, that is until the sliding door to their apartments kitchen was weakly pushed aside. And there was kokichi in all his adorable bedhead glory. It really was impressive how well his boyfriend could sport a bedhead like that and still be horrifically attractive; just a glance from those sleep-glazed eyes sent wonderful tingles up his spine and coloured his cheeks bashfully. Although strangely, the detective spotted a glint of something much more dazed on the other's expression then usual which caused shuuichi's brows to furrow in slight concern, but kokichi did oversleep more then usual so it be having an effect on him.

"Good morning Ko, did you rest well?" Shuuichi said in a hushed voice to the sleepy purplenette as he crept closer to where the biy was now slouched against the kitchen island. Shuuichi felt his worry increase slightly when all the response he recieved was the lithe boy's head thumping softly against his chest followed by weak arms. "Kokichi..?" He whispered, wrapping a warm arm around the boy slowly to not jostle him "whats the matter, did something happen to Umi-chan?" Immediately the taller boy felt the hold around him tense slightly before going almost limp again, but this time Kokichi looked up at him and the detective knew something was off about how the other was acting. "S-saihara-chan.." oh god that was cute, shuuichis face was red for sure. "Kokichi? Whats going ooooOOOONNN--" The detective was rudely cut off by those seemingly weak arms suddenly moving to his crotch faster then he could blink, shuuichi was about to protest when kokichi suddenly started to apply sweet pressure the now forming lump in his trousers. God, kokichi could get him hard in less then a minute and the little devil knew it much to shuuichi's dismay.  
A hushed but seductive voice cut through the heat and shock of sudden events that had the taller boys attention "my saihara-chan" the little monster practically cooed, "soooooo pent up~" it seemed as though each sentence was punctuated with more agonising pressure against him, and soon enough shuuichi felt his body begin to heat up as his arousal grew steadily but unwillingly due to the dictators small efforts. Was he really going to let kokichi take care of him like this? In their kitchen? At 12 in the afternoon where a friend or postman could witness their little act at any moment? Well, as indecent as that idea was, shuuichi found that he didnt really mind it as much as he'd hoped he would.. His boyfriend was cradled close to him whilst providing him with undeniable pleasure-- The detective was almost fully hard now still in his thick (and now uncomfortably snug jeans) to his embarrassment and much to kokichis delight, the lanky boy let slip a whiny moan that was MUCH too erotic to ever come out of shuuichis mouth no thank you; by this point it shuuichi could definitely say he was enjoying this, but something just didnt feel right with Kokichi, he was acting..suspiciously impulsive. Shuuichi could have been reading the other boy completely wrong, but the way that the smaller boy fumbled slightly and seemed do set on satisfying him set alarms off in the detectives head. This kokichi was much unlike the level-headed, composed boy he was used to spending intimate moments with; this boy was red-faced, shaky and desperate. Something was going on here. "K-ko--ah! Kokichi!"he panted, placing a halting hand against the smaller paler one that was inching towards his zipper. Said boy looked up indifferently but sent a questioning glance his way "haah, kokichi wait.. something's not right with you is it? s-something's wrong?" Kokichi's pale face went into that famous blank stare that shuuichi still finds unsettling before impulsively hoisting himself to fit (too) perfectly against the quite obvious boner that strained the poor zipper of shuuichis trousers. "Geez Shuu, its such a turn off when you spout such boring things when we're about to have crazy, mad, hot, horny sex on the guest kitchen stool. But that's a lie, because your voice alllways gets me going so--" "No kokichi tell me what the matter is since youre quite obviously trying to hide it from me by seducing me." Of course the smaller boy would pull something this just to hide how be feels, shuuichi felt stupid for not noticing before and melting like putty in kokichis hold. Kokichi looked disappointed for a second before that cheeky grin reappeared on his doll-like face he was blessed with. "But it was working riiiight? You were totally gonna let me have you riightttt?" Shuuichi looked at the smaller boy pointedly in warning at the clear avoidance of his question. Kokichi pouted childishly at his taller boyfriend but still remained stubborn, the dainty hands resumed their poking and prodding despite shuuichis efforts and said boy struggled at concealing the small noises erupting from him. No, he couldnt let the small trickster win this time. Shuuichi lifted up the small boy beneath him with a strength that surprised then both, and pulled him in so that kokichi was cradled safely on shuuichis chest. Kokichi struggled slightly, mostly out of shock then fear. The leader felt his boyfriend hesitate; probably just as surprised by the uncharacteristic brashness as he was- and before kokichi could even speak he was being swept away to their shared bedroom (courtesy of his own forwardness) and the door was softly pushed shut behind them. Kokichi was sort of relived hed managed to overwhelm his beloved with pleasurable prods and pokes before the detective could have time to look into his impulsive streak.If the cyan haired boy had caught on to the fact kokichi was slightly freaking out about everything (and been for the last day and a half) hed surely want to make him sit and talk about it, and kokichi wasnt sure if he could keep his composure this time. It seemed as if ever since the two had gotten together, kokichis walls had been relentlessly crumbling as he had been spilling more and more of how he felt to the detective. At first he had felt relief; that maybe, he wouldnt have to cope with giving support to the dependant stares of his dice members whilst balancing his own well of self-doubt and terrible thoughts that kept him awake at night made food seem wasted on him when someone more deserving could be enjoying it-- There's soft lips against the crown of his head, and kokichi leans into the strange coolness they provide against his pulsing skull. "Kokichi..? Are you better now?" He loves that voice. Kokichi opens his eyes and through hazy vision he finds himself staring up at his boyfriend, who is now leaning over him with a concerned look where kokichis head rests on his thighs; which can only mean that he had either lost consciousness completely, or had just intensely spaced out enough to forget where he was. (was that any better..?) The boy above him smiles slightly "You're really worrying me kichi. How long have you been exhausted like this?" "S-shuu-cha--" "You're temperature is high kokichi.. its July. If you were feeling this stressed about everything thats been going on recently you should have told me sooner. Dealing with this much on your own is too much for one person, and I think this little incident has made that very clear." Kokichis foggy head physically cant get words to formulate right now but he manages a jerky nod. He's bit quite sure why he feels so upset over what his boyfriend had just told him but he does, kokichi feels so,so bad about it--much more then he would've if he were feeling not emotional,gross and overwhelmed to this point. It takes all he has to restrain the tears from forming in his eyes so he doesn't respond like saihara expects him to. Seeing the rare expression on kokichis face sent immediate backlash through the detective, and he couldn't stop himself from immediately embracing the small boy warmly and caressing his wispy curled hair. "No..im sorry ko. Im so sorry for not noticing sooner, im so sorry we're gonna sort this out later okay? You dont have to spill anything you dont want to, but we'll make sure you're not feeling like this afterwards." "Sh-shuuichi.." kokichi trembled slightly in saiharas hold "m sorry too, n thats not a lie. I jus' feel like crap today.." Shuuichi shushed the other boy with a tentative peck on his nose. "I'll take your temperature okay? Just focus on feeling better." Shuuichi paused from where he was tucking kokichi into the bed when he realised something. "You also haven't eaten today. And dont think I can just forget about that cheeky stunt you pulled earlier, you can eat an entire fruit pot after you finish breakfast-"the tall boy glanced at the clock "or, well, lunch, to make it up to me for being a tease.


End file.
